In My Arms
by ChocolateCoveredJockey
Summary: A modern fic about not taking the first step. Dedicated to my bestest newsie pal, Froggie aka Tears in a Bottle. Hope you like darlin! One shot. SkitteryFroggie
1. Chapter 1

Hey again! Yesh, this is a new fic, but it is a one shot dedicated to my bestest newsie pal, Froggie! Her fics can be found at Tears in a Bottle. Read her fics cause they rock! I don't own Newsies! So, don't sue me! Frogs, this is for you darlin'!

In My Arms

I saw her standing across the room laughing with her friends. My heart jumped with every smile, every twinkle of her eye, every giggle. Ii have felt like this for so long. It hurts just to look at her and know she can never be mine. To see here in the arms of someone else and not my own.

But, I hide my pain. I hide my longing, my ache for her in my arms. I can't let my love for her get in he way of friendship. It would hurt more to tell her and lose her comradeship forever. I don't think I could stand it! How long has it been? Nearly four years? It doesn't seem that long. At times, it feels longer. I nearly told her once.

She had come over to do homework with her best friend, me. Did we do homework? No…well, we did, but then she saw m new movies and instantly lost all interest in Chemistry. Surprisingly, she chose to watch The Ring. Not a usual pick for her. She's the kind of girl who likes romance and action that goes with it. Not the dark, evil, depressing movies, but who was I to argue?

While I made popcorn and got some soda, she made the family room as dark as she could. Did she really want to get freaked out? It wasn't even have way through the movie before she was hiding her face in my shoulder and covering her ears against the screams and creepy music. Being the smooth guy that I am, I 'stretched' out my cramped arm to wrap around her quaking body. She didn't protest but snuggled closer. Ever get that feeling of floating on clouds? Well, that was how I felt at that very moment. Nothing could ruin that moment! But, something did: the movie ended. With the closing credits, she raised her head and took a nervous look around.

"Is it over?" I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Her frightened face reminded me of a little girl after a heavy thunderstorm.

"Yeah, it's over." Was that regret ringing in my voice?

Her eyes clouded over with confusion as she stared searchingly into mine. The clear, beautiful pools called to me. Yearned for me to look deeper, to move closer. But, I didn't. Call me a coward, afraidy-cat, chicken, whatever. I just couldn't tell her. I should have! I know that now. Cause, the very next day, she came bounding up to me with her eyes shining and a bright grin on her face.

"Race asked me to the game!"

How those words hurt me, she'll never know. They knocked the air out of my lungs and left a red, gaping hole in my heart. Since that day, I've mentally kicked, hit, and knocked my head against a wall for being such a stupid idiot! I should have told! Now, I've lost her forever!

Watching her now, the dull pain returns to haunt my heart like every other time I've watched her. I've memorized every curve of her face. The way she tilts her head to the side when she's listening to a conversation. The way she twirls a strand of her hair around her finger absently when she's thinking. My special attention to every detail about her could be called obsession, but this obsession is pure. Not the sick obsessions of some axe murderer but of a true love obsession of a love sick boy.

I can' take the pain any longer! I need to get out of here. I just can't stand here watching her and not be able to hold or touch her. Downing the last of my drink, I had to force my pace to stay at an easy walk when all I wanted to do was bolt for the back door. I weaved in and out of groups who were chatting or dancing, not making eye contact with anyone. To do so would mean having to stop and chat with happy friends, and I couldn't do it when I was miserable.

Finally! I broke through the last of the crowd and out into the fresh evening air. How good it was to breathe in deep and feel my head start to clear. Laughter and music still filtered out from behind me, but I just ignored it. I probably wouldn't go back in till Jack was ready to leave since he gave me a ride.

I made my way across the yard to sit in the small swing under the gazebo covered in ivy. Might as well sit and catch a little rest. We would be here till nearly one and then out cruising around town till almost three. It was like this at every party.

The sound of the back door opening and closing made my eyes open to see who had disturbed my solitude. Did my surprise and love show on my face as I watched the very person who I had tried to escape walk towards me? Why was God being so cruel to me? What had I done to deserve this punishment?

"Skitts? What are you doing out here?" Her blue eyes were concerned and confused as she took a seat beside me.

"I was getting a head ache from the music. Needed some quiet." A shrug of my shoulders made it seem like it was nothing important. "Why are you out here?"

Was that a blush that colored her cheeks? And why is she avoiding my gaze! "I saw you leaving and thought something was wrong, so I followed you."

She saw me leave? So much for subtle. I mentally berated myself for being so careless. Silence filled the gazebo, broken only by the creak of the swing as we moved back and forth. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but I could feel the strain starting to grow. I was just about to open my mouth to break the silence when she beat me to it.

"Race and I have stopped seeing each other." The statement was made low and matter-a-fact. No pain could be heard as she gaze out into the night.

"Did he hurt you?" My heart was singing at the news, but my head was telling me to be a comfort and friend for her in her pain.

"Race? Hurt me? He would never do that and you know it. It was a mutual decision where both of us decided it was best to see other people."

I bit my lip so hard I thought it would bleed at her words. I was singing the Hallelujah Chorus in my head. Was God really giving me another chance? Silence followed as I battled in my head whether or not to say anything. Déjà vu all over again! Why couldn't I tell her how I felt? Why was I so dog gone hard! Finally, my heart proclaimed itself victor as my hand closed around hers.

"Frogs?" Whoa! Talk about nervous! My voice was so high pitched and squeaky that I was surprised she didn't laugh.

She glanced down to where my hand held hers then up into my eyes, asking a silent question. It took all my will power not to just bend down and kiss her full, pouty lips. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

Clearing my throat, I lifted my other hand hesitantly to lovingly caress her face, "Frogs, I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile now but have never had the courage."

Her eyes went wide with the realization of what I was going to say. I waited for her to pull away, to say that all she wanted was my friendship, nothing more. But, she didn't. She scooted closer, lifting a hand to brush back a stray curl from my face. This gave me some encouragement as I took a deep breath to continue.

"Frogs, I love you." My proclamation was said low in nearly a whisper, but she heard.

I could tell by the way she drew in a breath and how her eyes started to shine. Now, I was the one to be confused as she bent my head down till our foreheads rested against each other.

"Skitts, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words!"

Startled at these words, I jerked my head up to look her straight in the eye. They glowed with happiness and something else. As I looked deeper, I drew in a quick breath as I saw her love for me shining in her eyes.

"I have waited and prayed to hear those words for as long as I can remember, Skittery. I was beginning to think that I never would."

I couldn't believe my ears. I could have been with her so much sooner if I had just told here? I truly was an idiot! The feeling of her lips pressed softly against mine interrupted my mental kicks in the butt. Surprise was my first registered emotion before pure bliss took over. I couldn't help but pull her closer. My arm encircled her waist as my other hand went up to hold her face tenderly.

When we broke, we just sat there staring into each other's eyes. All I ever wanted to know and hear come from her lips, I could see shining in her eyes. She smiled soft and sweet as her hand slipped down to hold mine.

"I've loved you ever since that night after watching The Ring. I felt so safe in your arms, and that is where I wanted to stay forever. But, I was scared that you didn't feel the same. So, I pushed the feelings away. I went out with Race to help me forget about my feelings, but I couldn't force them to the back of my mind."

How could I have not seen these things? How could I have been so blind? All I could do was stare at this beautiful girl before me. Is she really saying what my heart has been praying for? I opened my mouth to answer, but my voice decided not to work. So, I just pulled her against my chest. This was what I had been dreaming of doing forever. Just holding her in my arms.


	2. Last Words

Tanks for all the reviews! This was my very first try at a one shot, and I was really worried that it wasn't that good. But, my worries have been silenced after all your lovely reviews came in. I hope to do more one shots in the future. I hope they will be as good as this one was.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers who always brighten my day! I love you all! **ElleestJenn**, **Gryffindor's Newsie**, **Tears in a Bottle**, **Tuck**, and **hobbit1400**. You five lovely ladies are my most faithful reviewers and I love you all the more for it! Three big boxes each stuffed with goodies and a few special newsies are being sent right now to you! Hope you enjoy them:D


End file.
